blood loops, lazos de sangre
by fuur
Summary: Tiempo ya que los Cullen abandonaron Forks, dejando atrás secretos y lasos de amistad que serán difíciles de olvidar para la protagonista, ella, sin importar sufrimiento no se rendirá jamás. Así, un amor comenzará a florecer en medio de la adversidad.
1. Capítulo 0

0

Cuando estas por demasiado tiempo lejos de tu hogar empiezas a extrañar y también a desconocer poco a poco lo que alguna vez formó parte de tu _**pasado**_.

Cuando estas por demasiado tiempo lejos de tu hogar empiezas a pensar en cómo podría haber cambiado tu vida de haberte quedado tal y como estabas ahí.

Cuando estas por demasiado tiempo lejos de tu lugar puedes comprobar que no siempre todo es como debería ser, y tu _**presente**_ empieza a nublarse y a volverse opaco, y vez como tu cielo empieza a cerrarse y como las eternas nubes raptan a tu sol, tu alegría.

Y cuando estas demasiado tiempo lejos de tu lugar empiezas a olvidar lo que alguna vez estuvo destinado a ser parte de tu _**futuro.**_

Pero… el futuro no está grabado en piedra, algo que me conviene de todas las posibles maneras.

Ya tenía mi maleta lista para salir corriendo de aquí, la gente ya había empezado a sospechar sobre nosotros, algunos ya sabían, y otros ya presentían que éramos diferentes, además no estaba dispuesta a seguir en este sitio, esto ya estaba decidido, y yo iba a volver con mi sol, lista para decirles adiós a estas detestables nubes, pero aun así eso no significa que a donde vaya no las habrá, al contrarío, y esa es la ironía del asunto –voy a volver a ver a mi sol, pero las nubes me seguirán por donde quiera que vaya, si es que quiero parecer normal, común y corriente-.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1.- Discusiones

La maleta, a la cual no le cabía ni una sola cosa más, reposaba encima de mi cama en un rincón de la sombría habitación, mientras yo la observaba muy quieta desde la otra esquina escuchando como parte de mi familia discutía en el primer piso de nuestra casa, sobre nuestro próximo destino, aun no estaba decidido pero estaba claro que pronto tendríamos que marchar, tal vez a otro lugar de Europa o quizás a algún lugar muy austral en sur América, sería más fácil ir con Tanya pero de todas maneras nadie me haría caso.

–Nada está decidido por ahora– dijo Edward, el es mi papá, el es un poco necio cuando se trata de salirse con la suya.

–Pero yo creo que ya están sospechando no puedes esperar a que vengan a comprobarlo–le insistió Alice, claramente ella junto a Rosalie eran unas de las que votaban por que nos fuéramos.

–Esos no es seguro Alice, probablemente solo te estás poniendo paranoica y por eso no puedes ver con claridad las cosas y las exageras —Él trató de convencerla, al parecer solo logro confundirla.

–Eso deberías saberlo tú, tú puedes meterte en su mente y también en la de ellos, o… ¿no lo has hecho, verdad?—.

–No he estado atento pero lo agregaré a mi lista de prioridades—el sarcasmo fue notorio en sus palabras.

–Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Edward—el sarcasmo, otra vez—pero si mal no recuerdo tú nos dijiste que…-- dijo Rosalie hasta que él la interrumpió.

–Si se lo que dije, pero no es necesario que me culpes por lo que está pasando–.

–Nadie te esta culpando Edward, – le dijo Alice—solo creemos que es más seguro irnos de aquí–.

–Pero ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Él tiene la culpa de que esto esté pasando, es su culpa no estar atento y también la será si nos descubren – lo criticó Rosalie.

–Tú dices eso solo porque no sabes lo que es tener todo el día voces de desconocidos en tu cabeza y más en sima tener que estar pendiente de que es lo que piensa cada uno, para que sepas es muy estresante y realmente incomodo–.le dijo Edward

–Eres un arrogante, engreído y además hipócrita como si a alguien no le gustaría poder hacer lo que tú haces, pero por supuesto, tú eres la victima ahora –. Luego agregó. – Y si yo pudiera leer mentes lo haría cien veces mejor que tú –.Rosalie era una de esas personas que pueden perder la paciencia con facilidad, ahora se estaba dejando llevar por su gran vanidad, a pesar de eso la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, técnicamente, con el modelo de mi familia, ella vendría siendo mi tía, pero la aprecio mucho más que eso, siempre ha estado conmigo, de mi lado, apoyándome incluso antes de que naciera, y ha estado dispuesta a defenderme con su vida al igual que el resto de mi amada familia, la cual me acepta tal cual soy–.

–Y… ¿Quién es arrogante ahora? –.Respondió mi padre y todo se quedo en silencio, luego me sobresalto mucho el sonido de un cristal despedazándose en la pared del piso de abajo.

–Ya basta, paren los dos–. Por fin alguien que se encargara de eso, mi querida Esme, siempre tan leal aunque sea inconscientemente, esta evitándome una jaqueca tremenda.– Ya están grandes, no pueden pelearse por algo como esto–.

–Pero hazlo entrar en razón Esme –.¿Qué pasaría si llegan a averiguar algo, y solo porque Edward quiso quedarse?—.Pregunto Rosalie dirigiéndose a ella.

Esme no le respondió, ella ama demasiado a su familia y estoy segura que nunca se pondría en contra de ningún miembro de esta. Como ella no respondía Edward de contesto aburrido.

–Nada, porque eso no sucederá, vamos Rose, son solo sospechas nada concreto–.

–Pero yo lo ví, tuve una visión, Edward–. Le insistió Alice.

–Eso no cambia nada, y… tampoco es concreto, el futuro no lo es–.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase?, que vengan con armas y linternas durante la noche esperando ver que es o que en verdad sucede aquí–. Ella casi le gritó y debo decir que me asusto un poco la idea de Rose, no por lo de las armas, sinceramente no son un riesgo muy serio para ellos, esta idea era muy similar solo un poco más actual, a lo que una suele ver en las antiguas películas de terror, cuando una turba de campesinos asustados va a busca al horripilante monstro que vive en un castillo a las afueras el pueblo, de todas maneras esa comparación estaba bien hecha.

–Pero no es para tanto Rose–. Le dijo Edward.

– ¿Acaso tienes la cabeza muy dura y es por eso que no entiendes lo que está pasando aquí? –le preguntó Rose –. Estamos llamando la atención demasiado, ya no podemos seguir fingiendo más aquí.

–No es razón suficiente–.

–Además ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí, Carlisle es mucho menor de lo que aparenta ser, y nosotros igual, incluso Ness…–. Él interrumpió a Alice.

–Ella no debe sufrir por nuestra causa –.Me quedé atónita con ese pequeño cometario, esperando que los demás reaccionaran o que dijeran algo que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

–¿Así que es por ella? – suspiró Rose– Tú no la quieres hacer sufrir más de lo que ya lo hace–. Se lo dijo como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño incapaz de entender algo tan lógico como eso.

Yo detesto que hagan eso, meterme en sus peleas, y que mas encima digan cosas como esas, no creo que yo sufra demasiado solo lo normal, o lo normal para mi, ya me acostumbre a eso.

–Solo quiero protegerla, nada más; Solo quiero que sea feliz–.

–Noticias Edward, ella no lo es, y no lo será nunca en un lugar como este, no tiene amigos, casi ni siquiera habla, incluso con nosotros–.

Rayos, ya dejen de hablar de mí dije muy despacito para que no pudieran oírme, Rose estaba equivocada, yo si hablo con ellos, bueno no técnicamente, pero sí me comunico con ellos de una diferente manera, con mi don especial, como lo llama mamá. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es poner mis manos en el rostro de cualquier persona y esta puede ver todo lo que yo siento, mis pensamientos, mis ideas, mis recuerdos, mis emociones, mis deseos y anhelos más grandes, o en pocas palabras, soy yo que me rebelo dentro de cada persona en imágenes y sensaciones. Además con el tiempo este don se ha ido haciendo más fuerte, Carlisle dice que es por la práctica y por la maestría que he adquirido con el tiempo, y es por eso que ahora soy capaz de hacer cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiera podido soñar, como cambiar pensamientos o ideas, hacer recordar o hacer olvidar, solo vasta tocar el rostro de alguien y… listo, una mente borrada al instante, pero prefiero no hacerlo, no me gusta ser una manipuladora de mentes.

–Si se comunica–.He hiso una pequeña pausa. – A su manera–.

–Pero si casi no habla, no te engañes a ti mismo Edward, eso no es normal en ella–.

–Ella tiene razón, Edward–. La apoyó Alice.

–Chicos… creo que me perdí, ¿Qué tiene que ver Renesmee en todo esto? –. Pregunto muy confundida Esme–. Ella no tenía nada que ver en esta discusión, Ni siquiera creo que ella quisiera que eso estuviera pasando en su hogar, pero aun así es probable que quisiera arreglarlo, y hacer que su familia se uniera nuevamente.

–No lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que ella llego a esta conversación–. Le contesto Edward.

–Por favor Edward, tú mismo dijiste que por ella que quieres que nos quedemos "no debe sufrir por nuestra causa" –. Dijo citándolo. –y estoy más que se convencida, estoy segura de que eso es solo una escusa para que nos quedemos, probablemente ella también estaría feliz de irse–.

–Si nos vamos de aquí ella tendrá que empezar de nuevo Rose, ha progresado bastante desde que llegamos aquí y no quiero hacerla pasar por un cambio nuevamente, sería como retroceder todo el progreso que ella ha logrado, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?, no quiero hacerla pasar de nuevo por algo que ya vivió y que además, que le hiso mucho daño–.

¿Qué avances? ¿De qué hablas? Me pregunté a mi misma, ¿Qué se supone que soy?, ¿Un experimento?, ¿Un proyecto de ciencias?, ¡O tal vez una rata de laboratorio!, es por eso que mi opinión no cuenta para nada, porque soy una rata que vive enjaulada e incomunicada del resto del mundo; bueno, tal vez exagero un poco, no vivo encerrada, ni nada de eso, es solo que así es como me siento, un poco atrapada un poco aislada, podría salir si quisiera, pero no es que vaya a hacer, ni a tener amigos en el exterior, ¿O sí?, personas como yo no pueden tener amigos, puede que llegue a ser peligros para ellos mismos, hay secretos que guardar, y a los amigos no se les oculta nada, aunque es muy conveniente para ellos no averiguar nuestra verdad; una vez hubo alguien que lo supo todo, me niego a recordar esos hermosos tiempos por piedad a mí misma, no necesito sufrir aún más.

Estos pensamientos me inundaron de nostalgia, que distraída había sido al olvidar un regalo tan valioso como ese, me levante de inmediato, caminé directamente hacia un pequeño mueble de la habitación, eran solo unas cuantas repisas detrás de las puertas de este, un perchero, y más abajo, cajones, era el último de ellos el que me interesaba, ese que limita con el suelo; lo saqué de golpe de adentro del mueble, y el cajón dejo un espacio vacío, y ahí estaba, justo como la recordaba, la pequeña cajita musical tallada a mano, fabricada con un rojizo roble, su forma era ovalada y se adaptaba perfecto a la forma de mis manos; en todo el contorno tenía tallado un hermoso paisaje de un bosque y se podía podían llegar a ver en distintos lugares algunos lobos escondidos detrás de los árboles y las rocas, en el fondo del paisaje se podían ver las grandes montañas y la redonda luna completando la bella escena que en mi pasado pude ver y sentir y que ahora puedo recordar a la perfección después de tantos años de olvido; Se supone que estaba rota, yo misma la estropee en un lapsus de locura en la que la arroje al suelo furiosa con todos y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde para reparar mi error, desde ese entonces que no he vuelto a escuchar la tierna melodía, esta cajita me trae muchos recuerdos, que ahora se convierten en nostalgia al soñar con aquellos días tan felices, ni siquiera recuerdo porque acabaron, no sé si fue culpa mí, o tal vez un mal entendido, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que sucedió, solo sé una cosa, ¿De qué me sirve seguir viviendo en las sombras, si puedo volver con mi sol?.

Abrí la pequeña cajita, adentro en la tapa tenía un grabado que decía:

NESSIE

Confía, Sueña y Sonríe un apoyo siempre tendrás en mí.

Espero que no sufras tanto como yo lo he hecho Jake susurre muy bajito para que no me olerán y una lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla, yo tenía que ser fuerte, pronto estaría de vuelta hogar, en mi antiguo hogar, con mi antigua vida, junto con mis antiguos amigos, todo volver a ser como antes y me voy a encargar de eso.

Capitulo 2.-

Un auto doblo en la esquina antes de entrar en el callejo de nuestra casa, ya habían regresado, mamá ya estaba de vuelta junto con Carlisle, Emmett, pero faltaba alguien… Jasper.


End file.
